La llamada de la luna
by Rukia Kurosaki-Chan
Summary: Una noche en la terraza...unos pensamientos...una dulce canción y la llamada de la luna.Ichiruki-One-shot


¡Hii Chicas!! Aqui os traigo un one shot,espero que os guste =)

***~La llamada de la luna~***

**Prólogo:**Una noche en la terraza...unos pensamientos...una dulce canción y la llamada de la luna.

Era una noche tranquila,ningún aviso de hollow,ninguna llamada de la sociedad de almas,todo era shinigami se encontraba sentada en la terraza del instituto,estaba tranquila y la brisa movía su cabello.

-Oi ¿Qué haces aquí?,te estaba buscando.

Movió la cabeza hacia aquel pelinaranja que acababa de llegar.

-Contemplar la luna,es preciosa.-volvió a dirigir su mirada a aquel satélite,que le parecía tan puro.

Ichigo se sentó a su lado mirando a la ojiazul,había estado preocupado por ella,no la había encontrado en casa,ni tampoco con brillo de la luna parecía ían pasado muchas cosas entre ellos,momentos divertidos,tristes, momento ahora traía consigo un poco de paz.

-Rukia...tu¿te encuentras bien?

-Claro,deja de preocuparte por mí.

-Sabes que no quiero que te vayas de mi lado.

-Tranquilo,no me iré-susurró dulcemente.

Hubo un agradable silencio entre ellos,la luna volvía a brillar intensamente,parecía llamar a la shinigami,ya que sus ojos se volvían opacos,al contacto con esos destellos,lentamente Rukia se levantó y se dirigió a la barandilla,subiendose en el pequeño borde que quedaba para que se acabara el suelo.

-¿Rukia?¿Qué haces?-la miró preocupado parecía no escucharle,sólo miraba al satélite,llevándose las manos al pecho,la shinigami cerró los ojos durante unos segundos y los volvió a abrir,sumiendo a aquel azul,en completa oscuridad,comenzó a mover sus labios cantando una preciosa y triste melodía.

_-ame ni nureta hoho wa_

_namida no nioi ga shita_

El pelinaranja seguía asombrado por la actitud de su compañera,no le escuchaba,si no que estaba concentrada deleitandole,con aquella suave melodía.

"No sabía que cantara tan bien.."

_-__yasashii manazashi no_

_tabibito_

La mente de la ojiazul sólo estaba concentrada en los recuerdos de su vida,recordaba como había vivido con Renji en el Rukongai,cuando Byakuya la ingresó en el clan Kuchiki,sus momentos con Kaien-dono,verlo morir...además de conocer a Ichigo,el atravesarle con su zanpakutô cambió tanto el mundo de él,tanto como el suyo.

_-__shizuka ni hibiiteru_

_natsukashii ongaku_

_omoidasenai kioku_

_samayou_

Dió otro paso lento,acercandose al borde,el pelinaranja intentó levantarse,pero sintió como si alguna fuerza sobrenatural,no le dejara,la miraba asustado,por si saltaría al vacío,le acababa de prometer,que no se iría de su lado,no podía hacerle eso ahora,no,tenía que hacer que despertara,intentó gritar su nombre pero,sus labios no emitían ningún sonido,estaba entre la espada y la pared.

_-yume wa tobitatsu no chiisana tsubasa de_

_omoi no kienai basho made_

_futari de_

La ojiazul seguía cantando aquella melodía,sin dejar de mirar a la luna,sin saber que Ichigo intentaba ir hacia ella,o gritar su nombre,movió una de sus manos que tenía en su pecho y la elevó,como si con ella quisiera tocar al satélite de aquel blanco tan sumida en sus recuerdos,entre ellos sólo podía escuchar como la llamaba,aquel satélite la llamaba,quería que fuera hacia ella.

_-tooi umi wo sora wo koete_

"Rukia..vuelve en tí,no sé que demonios está pasando,que es lo que te hace la luna,pero vuelve...por favor vuelve..."

Volvió a intentar levantarse,pero esa aura,volvió a tirar de él sin dejar que se moviera,en esos momentos se dió cuenta de que ella podía ser una mujer fuerte,pero en momentos como esos,podía ser tan frágil.

-_kurai yoru no naka de_

_watashi wo terashiteru_

_yasashii manazashi no_

Pudo ver como aquel brillo se posaba por la piel de la morena,podía sentir aquella llamada,quería que fuera con ella,Ichigo aun no lo entendía,¿Sería por su pureza?,abrió los ojos desmensuradamente al ver como ella comenzaba a desaparecer,desaparecía delante de él,volvió a hacer denuevo fuerza,de forma que soltó gran parte de su reiatsu haciendo que esa aura se rompieray pudiera levantarse sin menor dificultad.

-_anata ni_

-¡¡¡¡Rukiaaa!!!!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras se dirigía a ella.

-_aitai..._

Ella cerró los ojos finalizando la canción,mientras no se sostenía,iba a desaparecer.

-Tsuki..-susurró,dejó de mantenerse y antes de desaparecer comenzó a caer lentamente al vacío.

Ichigo se acercó a ella con rápidez,gritaba su nombre,no dejaba de gritarlo en ningún momento.

-¡¡Rukia!!¡No te vayas!!

La ojiazul pareció reaccionar,sus ojos volvieron a ser los de siempre,sintió como él la cogía de la mano,derrepente volvió a estar con él,parpadeó unas cuantas veces.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Tonta...

La abrazó con fuertemente,esa extraña reacción,esa melodía,había estado apunto de perderla..

-Vamos no te preocupes-le correspondió el abrazo-sólo pensaba en todo lo que ha ocurrido en mi vida.

-No me vuelvas a asustar de esa manera...enana...

-Descerebrado...lo único que recuerdo de todo esto es como si la luna me llamara,como si estuviéramos conectadas,es extraño.

-Pues la luna ha llegado tarde,me prometiste a mí antes,que te quedarías conmigo,así que se aguante.

Comenzó a reirse levemente y le besó de forma imprevista,dejandolo sorprendido por aquel acto,se separó de sus brazos.

-Volvamos a casa.

-S..si.

_**Una llamada imprevista de la luna,**_

_**no podría hacer**_

_**que te fueras de mi lado..**_

Fin:


End file.
